BLCA end
Text "And they lived happily ever after." Discombobulation finished ironically, gesturing expansively with his eagle talon before he crossed it over his chest and bowed deeply, and the ponies only stared silently up at him before he straightened and looked awkwardly back and forth before pretending to tug at an invisible collar. "Silence is a comedian's worst enemy, you know." Slowly, a charcoal earth pony put down his notebook and began to clap... and around the enormous round table they had been dragging out to do this every night for the last few weeks, other ponies began to clap and stomp their hooves as well, and Discombobulation looked relieved as he bowed quickly again before dropping back in his seat with a smile. None of the ponies here knew how this had really gotten started: one day, a bunch of them had all just ended up here in Sugar Cube Corners after hours while Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie were cleaning up after some children's party, and Pinkamena had shortly given up on wiping up mess to sit down at the table in the middle of the room, and a moment later, Pinkie had joined them and well... Discombobulation had started telling a story. At first it had been Scrivener and Luna and Twilight and a few others. Then more and more ponies had come, and soon they had almost everyone who had a mention in the story sitting around this table here, as Discombobulation calmly, seriously told the story in his dignified voice, gesturing as he spoke, covering some parts with such intensity and politely, gently skipping through other parts, yet with a natural flair that let him get across what was going on... without scarring the mind of even young Antares Mīrus. Luna smiled softly down at this foal, cradled in her forelegs, a toddler who was curled quietly up against her and half-dozing, wrapped safely in a blanket. Her handsome son was too young to understand most of it anyway... although Scarlet Sage and the former Cutie Mark Crusaders were all teenage mares who had obviously understood things far too well. It had been a little more than four years after Luna and Scrivener had used the amplifiers and two of Valthrudnir's cards to revive everypony across Equestria. And yet, Discombobulation had told them a story that had ended up spanning centuries... about something that never happened. About how they had all destroyed each other, how in their own ways, they had all become villains, as Celestia looked up and asked curiously: "Tell me, Discombobulation, if I may ask... why this story?" "I gave you a glimpse of a future that could have been. That's much more worthwhile than seeing the future that will be, particularly for teaching lessons..." Discombobulation paused, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "After all, what lesson would there be to learn if I tell you the future that absolutely is? Then you can only build towards that fate, however foul or fair it might be. This way, you know what you avoided... good and bad alike." Scrivener snorted in amusement at this, sitting back as he crossed his forelegs and said dryly: "You sound as bad as me trying to defend my writing." "Well, bully for you." Discombobulation retorted, then he paused before looking pointedly upwards, saying seriously as if he was clearly speaking to someone else: "And at least I didn't start killing off all the characters one-by-one after twenty-three chapters." Pinkie Pie slowly leaned forwards, craning her head upwards as Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike looked up as well, even Rarity sneaking an awkward look up, then clearing her throat when Applejack grinned widely at her as Scrivener Blooms only looked at the Draconequus, then asked slowly: "Are... are you talking to me?" "No, I'm not. I suppose technically I'm speaking to the audience right now, but I am not speaking to you, Luna." Discombobulation replied seriously, looking down and across at the stallion as he leaned over the table towards him. "You're just a symptom of neurosis. Not the neurotic in charge. "But do you hear me up there, neurotic?" The Draconequus suddenly looked up again, shaking his fist firmly at the ceiling and glaring balefully as he shouted: "No one likes you and this is why you're going to die alone! I hope you know that!" A pause, and then he returned his eyes to the others with a benevolent smile, tenting his fingers as they all stared at him. "Now, let's just wait for me to be erased from existence and we'll see if anyone cares. If you do, please send me a postcard, I'll probably be in the dregs of the internet, amidst the free porno and the drugs for your doodle that don't work." "What the hell are you talking about?" Twilight asked finally, as Scrivener and Luna only stared disbelievingly and even Celestia looked a little unsettled, her rainbow mane sparking slightly. "Our esteemed guests; can't you see them everywhere around us?" Discombobulation said seriously, and he looked back and forth as he gestured out to the side, clearly motioning at something other than the ponies. "Hello audience, say hello back now." A pause, lengthening out, drawing longer as he waited for a response... then smiled slightly and winked. "It's funny how many of you actually replied to me, like I could hear you and would care if I did. Not that I think any of you are gullible or anything, but if you would send me a small monetary donation I'll grant you one wish. The size of the wish corresponding to the size of the donation, of course. And no refunds. We also accept Visa and Mastercard." "You... do realize this is real, right? That this isn't happening in anypony's mind?" Scrivener said awkwardly, raising a hoof, and Discombobulation snorted in amusement and quirked an eyebrow in response. "Of course this is all happening inside your head, Luna. Why should that mean... it is any less real?" he asked seriously, and then he paused before becoming more serious as he flicked his wrist, saying in a softer voice as a black, tall tarot card appeared in it: "All I showed you was what could have been, because it's also what each and every one of you are, even now, even as we sit here, even as we speak. Isn't that right... Scrivener Blooms?" And then he slowly turned the card around, and Scrivener leaned back, paling slightly at the sight of the Five of Cups, with the image of him distorted and half-warped into the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, a fool's crown on his head, a sword buried beside him, a bottle of whiskey on his other side... and Luna snarled as she squeezed her foal closer, but Discombobulation only smiled faintly, his eyes flicking over the now-silent gathering. "Please, my friends. Take this story as a warning. But most importantly, take it for what it is: hope. Hope that stems from the fact none of you have yet to walk down this path... and I pray that you will all continue to be stronger than I have ever dreamed ponies could be. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to catch up on my cartoons." With that the Draconequus bowed politely and then simply faded from existence as he dropped the Tarot card and it fluttered silently to the ground... and they had cleaned up in silence. Scrivener was surprised when he picked up the card and found it was still solid, as if Discombobulation had meant to make it completely real instead of just a simulacrum... and then he shook his head slowly before checking to ensure he'd grabbed his notebooks as ponies filtered out in awkward quiet, Celestia touching his shoulder gently and giving a small smile as she passed. "Hogwash." Luna muttered finally as she put sleeping Antares gently on Scrivener's back, and Scrivener shrugged slowly, the winged unicorn glaring at him, but it was a half-worried look as they made their way quietly out into the street. "Scrivy, we are neither insane nor... nor... what is the word I am searching for?" "Douchebags, but personally I would go with retarded. Packing that much power into one thing, let alone one of us, well... that's a recipe for disaster anywhere." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grunted as they stopped and stood in the silent autumn night, Ponyville slumbering quietly around them. "But... well... I can't help but think... I mean, Odin does have some friend named Kvasir, right? How... how close were we... and I..." "It is not important, it is not the truth and we are here now, and fine." Luna said reassuringly, stepping towards him and nuzzling him silently, and then she smiled a little as she added quietly: "And our son is no Midnight Hour. He is Antares Mīrus. And our beautiful colt Antares is... aye, I believe with all my heart he is special, but he is no monster. He looks... just like thee." "That is not a good argument for saying he is not a monster." Scrivener said delicately, and Luna laughed despite herself before Scrivy smiled faintly as he looked up as Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached. They stood across from the two awkwardly, quietly... and then Applejack strode forwards and firmly hugged Luna, and Luna returned the embrace tightly, closing her eyes before the goldenrod mare stepped back and smiled, saying finally: "Just a story, right? And that Bob can be a real damn jerk at times, right?" "Definitely. We always got your back, and I know you always got ours." Rainbow added firmly, reaching a hoof out, and Scrivener knocked his own together with the Pegasus' before they smiled at one another, studying each other before Big Mac loitered calmly over, looking the least perturbed. "God I hate you sometimes. Does anything bother you?" "Nope." Big Mac replied easily, and Dash grumbled as the others laughed, before the red stallion added softly: "I just think of the good parts of the story. And wonder if maybe there is some truth in there after all." Scrivener cocked his head curiously at this, and then Luna smiled softly as Big Mac tilted his head ever-so-slightly, towards where Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were lingering in the light of Sugar Cube Corners, talking quietly, blushing a little. Rainbow looked confused by the others all looking past him, beginning to tromp around and staring for a moment... and then Applejack grabbed him firmly by the mane and yanked him slowly back around, making him yelp as she said dryly: "Can it, sugarcube. Don't go ruinin' anything for those girls or I'll ruin you." "Ha, ruin me." Rainbow grinned slightly, then he winced when Applejack punched him in the shoulder, mumbling and rubbing at this before Big Mac hit his other shoulder and made him yelp. "Oh come on!" Luna laughed and Scrivener smiled, and soon after Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage joined their respective families. The Apple Family left as Twilight Sparkle finally emerged from Sugar Cube Corners, saying her last goodbyes awkwardly before ducking under a bucket thrown by Pinkamena, wincing at the volley of insults before she sighed and walked quietly over to join Luna, Scrivener, and Scarlet Sage. For a moment, they looked at each other... and then Twilight Sparkle hugged first the stallion, then the starry-maned mare before she stepped back, her eyes lingering between them before she said softly: "I'll come by tomorrow. I... we can talk then, huh?" "Sounds good." Scrivener said softly, and the three smiled at one another for a few moments before they finally turned, parting ways as Scarlet Sage gave her mother and father a soft look. Antares mumbled a little on Scrivener's back, and it made the male smile wider as he glanced up, the winked at his adopted daughter, saying mildly: "Now, Scarlet-" "Oh don't even start, I hate you and I hate Discombobulation." Scarlet mumbled, blushing deep red, and Luna grinned and laughed loudly. "I hate you too Mom." "I know. I relish this." Luna said cheerfully, as the family headed quietly for their home outside Ponyville, their home in the darkness, the safety of the Everfree Forest, the little cottage they had never and would never abandon for even a castle as mighty as what Discombobulation had described... And in the shadows of Ponyville, sharp teeth bit slowly into an apple, chewing thoughtfully as glowing eyes emerged from the darkness before a voice said softly: "Oh, they're here. Telling stories, about other worlds... maybe they know more about us than we were told, what do you think of that?" There was silence, and the shadowy figure smiled before it bit into the apple again, crunching it hungrily before it swallowed and slipped backwards into the cloak of the night, murmuring softly: "But that's okay. Whether they do or they don't, it doesn't matter. Let them prepare, let them be surprised, it doesn't matter. They're all good friends, like we once were... "And really, friendship should last forever. We'll make sure of that." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story